Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a display panel having a built-in touchscreen and a touch display device including the same.
Description of the Related Art
In response to the development of the information society, demand for a variety of display devices for displaying images is increasing. In this regard, a range of display devices, such as liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, plasma display panels (PDPs), and organic light-emitting display devices, have recently been used.
Many display devices provide touch-based input interfaces enabling users to intuitively and conveniently input data or instructions directly to devices, rather than using conventional input systems, such as buttons, a keyboard, or a mouse.
To provide such touch-based input interfaces, the ability to sense a user touch and accurately detect touched coordinates is required.
In this regard, capacitive touch sensing is commonly used, in which a plurality of touch electrodes (e.g., row electrodes and column electrodes) are disposed on a touchscreen panel (TSP) to detect a touch and touched coordinates based on changes in capacitance between specific touch electrodes or changes in capacitance between specific touch electrodes and a pointer, such as a finger.
However, during touch driving and touch sensing, undesirable parasitic capacitance may be formed in addition to capacitance required for touch sensing.
Undesirable parasitic capacitance may be formed between touch electrodes and gate lines. In this case, parasitic capacitance may be concentrically formed on specific gate lines depending on the touch electrode structure. This may consequently cause differences in parasitic capacitance between gate lines, thereby causing differences in load between gate lines.
Such differences in load between gate lines may cause differences in characteristic between gate signals supplied through gate lines, thereby lowering image quality.
This problem may become more significant for a display device having a touchscreen panel disposed within a display panel thereof.